strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Kevlar Vest.png|Kevlar Vest Lvl 11 Military Jacket.png|Military Jacket Magnetic Shield.png|Magnetic Shield Lvl 11 Aerogel Case.png|Aerogel Case Oobleck.png|Oobleck Armor Superalloy Vest.png|Superalloy Vest Titanium Plate.png|Titanium Plate Blast Plate.png|Blast Plate Ststicexoskel.png|Static Exoskel Armor is a new series of items in Strike Force Heroes 2. Armor is essentially like adding health, but with some quirks, which change depending on armor type. Each time any soldier is spawned or respawned, he is given whatever armor he has chosen. Most of armors do not regenerate, but any armor can be instantly fully repaired/replenished in a battle by collecting an armor pack, if they are available on a given map. While a soldier has armor, it will be damaged first, and his health will not be harmed until he has no armor points left (unless facng specific enemies who have specific armor-piercing abilities). However, armor does not reduce damage taken, so it'll deplete as fast as an equal amount of health would do. In this sense, armor is just an extension to regular health bar. By default, all your soldiers only have the Kevlar Vest, a basic armor with a lot of armor points but no special abilities. As you play, higher level armors become available, as well as other types of armor pop up in the shop. Some armors offer less protection but special bonuses such as increased melee damage output. All soldier classes have an unique set of five armors available, but many armor types are available for multiple classes. Since there are 6 armor slots in inventory, you can have all possible armors at the same time to choose from, significantly increasing soldiers' flexibility and versatility. Statistics Please note that only base values of armor points are listed. Due to slight randomization and diffirent qualities of armor, it's possible that a piece of armor would have more or less armor points than listed. For example, a level 50 Flawless Kevlar Vest can have 140+ armor points, even though its base armor is 120 at that level. HeroX Armors are exclusive to Campaign and certain Challenges and cannot be obtained into inventory through conventional means. In case of HeroX Armors, characters that are seen to use these armors are listed, instead of classes. Tips & Trivia * Each armor has its own uses. Some armors offer specific bonuses that can be quite useful at times; some armors are made for those cases where long term survivability is favored over the ability to withstand a powerful weapon; and some are simply made for maximum protection right here and right now. Many players throw away new armors and claim them useless, only because they didn't quite understand the point and strong sides of certain armors, or because the new armor they got doesn't suit their current build. * Armor can be pierced by the Armor Piercing skill (exclusive to Sniper), or damaged faster with FMJ rounds or Anti-Tank attachments (slightly more common). * Ammo supply increase doesn't directly modify the supply, but instead augments a value into soldier's inherent ammo multiplier (viewable at Profile tab together with other stats, and, like the other stats, is class- and level-dependant). Military Jacket adds 0.3 and HeroX Armors add 0.5. So, if your soldier's Ammo stat says 100% (which translates into ×1.0 ammo multiplier), with Military Jacket it becomes ×1.3, giving a 30% increase and working as declared; if it is 200% (×2.0), it would become ×2.3, giving only a 15% increase of ammo in total - twice less than declared! And on earlier levels, many classes have a multiplier below 1, which results in such armors giving more ammo than declared: ×0.8 becomes ×1.1, giving a 37.5% increase. Long story short, since inherent ammo multiplier grows with soldier's level, higher level soldiers of same class have less benefit from the bonus than low level ones. This can be claimed as a bad decision from the developers, as levelling up is supposed to give benefits instead of downgrading available bonuses. Poll Which armor is the best for you? Titanium Plate Blast Plate Static Exoskel Superalloy Vest Kevlar Vest Military Jacket Magnetic Shield Aerogel Case Oobleck Armor References